


Magic Works

by Elfenhexchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfenhexchen/pseuds/Elfenhexchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der letzte Tag in Hogwarts und Hermine und Severus werden sich endlich darüber klar, was sie wirklich wollen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Works

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hörte vor einiger Zeit das wunderschöne Lied Magic Works, aus Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch.  
> Der Text inspirierte mich irgendwie sofort und so schrieb ich in einer Nacht diese Songfic. Es ist ein völlig anderer Stil, als sonst, aber ich wollte mich selbst ein bisschen herausfordern und sehen, wie das so ankommt.  
> (Der Text des Liedes ist kursiv geschrieben)

_This one's going out to all the lovers out there._

Die Halle war wie jedes Jahr festlich geschmückt. Die hohen Fenster standen offen und ließen den Duft des Sommers ein, während die Schüler den letzten Tag des Schuljahres damit verbrachten, zu lachen, zu reden und die letzten Gespräche für die nächsten Wochen mit ihren Mitschülern zu führen.  
Gleichzeitig saßen aber auch die Abschlussschüler in der Halle zusammen. Sie saßen zusammen an einem Tisch. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Sie waren weniger als sonst und das spürte jeder dieser Schüler und auch die Lehrer besonders.  
Albus Dumbledore stand langsam von seinem Stuhl auf und räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Er blickte langsam durch die Gesichter, seiner Schüler, die für ihn wie seine eigenen Kinder waren. An einem Gesicht, welches von braunen Locken umgeben war, blieb er kurz hängen und lächelte milde.  
„Ein weiteres Schuljahr ist vergangen und ihr sitzt nun vor mir und seht mich mit großen Augen an. Ihr lauert auf euer Leben, nach der Schule, selbstständig, ohne Pflichten und Hausaufgaben. Das gilt natürlich nur, für euch Abschlussschüler! Alle anderen machen ordentlich ihre Hausaufgaben, da wir nicht unsere lieben Professoren verärgern wollen.“, zwinkerte Albus und einige Schüler lachten, da sie wussten, dass Severus Snape gemeint war.  
„Trotzdem dürfen wir nicht vergessen, dass viele Schüler nicht mehr unter uns weilen. Mitschüler, Geschwister, Freunde. Sie starben viel zu jung und zu früh und ich wünschte, ich könnte mein Leben gegen ihres eintauschen.  
Aber ich sage mir auch jeden Tag, dass wir nicht vergessen dürfen zu leben, weil wir trauern. Diese Menschen haben ihr Leben für uns gegeben und wir sollten nun für sie leben. Sagt euren Lieben, was sie euch bedeuten und sucht euer Glück in der Zukunft – nicht in der Vergangenheit, denn dort werdet ihr euch verlieren.“ 

_Hold each other tight, and keep each other warm._

Hermine Granger, saß gemeinsam mit ihren Mitschülern an einem Tisch in der großen Halle. Sie hörte Dumbledore zu, als er seine jährliche Rede hielt und hatte mit den Tränen zu kämpfen, die in ihren Augen standen, als er sie alle daran erinnerte, was passiert war. So viele waren in diesem sinnlosen Krieg gestorben. Lavender, Colin, Remus, Tonks, Fred…  
Nun war ihr letztes Schuljahr vorbei und Hermine dachte daran, wie sehr sie diese Schule, ihre Mitschüler und ihre Lehrer vermissen würde. Vor allem würde sie einen bestimmten Lehrer vermissen.  
Hermines Gedanken wanderten zurück an den Anfang des Schuljahres. Sie trauerte immer noch sehr und hatte immer wieder Alpträume und fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt.  
Sie versuchte mit Minerva und Dumbledore darüber zu reden, aber sie fühlte sich danach nie besser.  
Sie wusste nicht mehr genau wann es geschah, aber sie erinnerte sich noch genau daran wie es geschah.  
Es hatte gerade zur Pause geläutet und die Schüler verschwanden schnell aus dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer. Hermine hatte aber keine Eile und räumte langsam ihre Sachen weg. Gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollte, drehte sie sich aber noch einmal um und sah Professor Snape, wie er hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und verzweifelt seine Haare raufe. Er sah so aus wie sie sich fühlte und Hermine ging automatisch zu ihm. Sie lehnte sich leise gegen einen Tisch und sah ihn an. „Fühlen Sie sich auch so schrecklich, wegen dem was passiert ist? Ich kann keine Nacht schlafen, ohne mich schuldig zu fühlen, weil ich lebe.“  
Mit diesem Satz hatte es begonnen. Ihr Professor hatte ihr zugehört und sie hatte ihm zugehört. Er verstand sie und sie verstand ihn  
Und daraus entstand langsam, über viele Wochen hinweg eine Freundschaft, die Hermine wieder lächeln ließ. 

_And dance your final dance_

Severus hörte Dumbledore zu, als er seine Rede hielt und ließ gedanklich sein Jahr Revue passieren. Der dunkle Lord war gefallen und er lebte, obwohl er das nie miteingeplant hatte. Für ihn bedeutete das Ende des Krieges immer sein Tod und das war für ihn okay gewesen. Er hatte nicht erwartet oder auch nur gehofft zu überleben und so fiel es ihm unheimlich schwer, sich in seinem neuen Leben – ohne Fremdbestimmung – zurecht zu finden.  
Dumbledore konnte ihm nicht helfen, da er selber eine lange Zeit über ihn bestimmt hatte und so blieb ihm niemand, dem er sich anvertrauen hätte können.  
Über seine Zweifel, für dieses Leben geeignet zu sein, seine Angst vor der Zukunft, die zum ersten Mal ohne Ziel vor ihm lag.  
Irgendwann war aber etwas geschehen, das sein Leben auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.  
Seine Schülerin, Hermine Granger, sprach ihn an und erzählte ihm von ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen, die seinen so ähnlich waren. Er hörte ihr zu und er erzählte ihr auch von ihm. Seine Gedanken und Gefühle über seine Zukunft. Er erzählte ihr auch, wie schrecklich es für ihn war überlebt zu haben und sie hörte ihm zu ohne zu urteilen. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig.  
Irgendwann begannen sie sich zu Duzen und Hermine besuchte ihn immer öfters, nach dem Unterricht, in seinen Räumen. Sie redeten nächtelang miteinander, brauten Tränke oder lasen gemeinsam. Manchmal saß Hermine auch einfach bei ihm, schrieb ihre Hausaufgaben oder sah ihm zu wie er arbeitete  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er spürte, wie seine Zuneigung zu ihr wuchs und sie wurden langsam Freunde. 

_This is your final chance_  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough 

Hermine kam mit ihren Gedanken wieder in der Gegenwart an und sah sich suchend um. Als sie das vertraute Gesicht von Severus sah musste sie leicht lächeln. Er betrachtete Dumbledore nachdenklich und man konnte seine Narbe, die Nagini zurückgelassen hatte deutlich sehen, da sie sich quer über seine Kehle zog.  
Sie hatte diese Narbe schon oft gesehen und auch schon berührt, als sie für Severus einen Zauber testete, der die Schmerzen nehmen sollte. Die Narbe fühlte sich immer warm an und die Haut war leicht rau und trocken unter ihren Fingerspitzen gewesen. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie schmerzhaft diese Berührungen für ihn gewesen waren und erinnerte sich lieber an die gemeinsamen Stunden, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten. Wenn sie so zurück dachte, waren das die schönsten Stunden des ganzen Jahres gewesen. Sie hatte sich bei ihm immer so geborgen und geschützt gefühlt.  
Tief im Inneren wusste Hermine auch, dass das nicht das einzige war. Über die Monate hinweg, begann sie mehr als Freundschaft zu empfinden und heute Abend würde sie es ihm endlich sagen. Es war ihr letzter Tag und sie wusste, dass, egal wie Severus antworten würde, sie Freunde bleiben würden. Dazu brauchten sie einander zu sehr. 

_So, believe_  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes 

Dumbledore eröffnete mit McGonagall den Tanz während Severus Hermine betrachtete. Sie hatte ein schlichtes bodenlanges Kleid an und er wusste, dass sie keinerlei Schmuck trug, außer einem Armband, dass ihr die Weasley-Zwillinge vor einigen Jahren geschenkt hatten.  
Den Zwillingen, genauer gesagt Fred, hatte sie für sich den heutigen Tag gewidmet.  
Hermine hatte keine Geschwister und sie hatte ihm erzählt, dass sie sich immer welche gewünscht und schließlich auch welche bekommen hatte. Nämlich Harry, Ron, Ginny und Fred und George. Als Fred bei der Schlacht starb, brach für sie eine Welt zusammen und er verstand genau, was sie fühlte.  
Er hatte die Weasleys immer schon gemocht, vor allem aber die Zwillinge, die einfach geniale Komiker und Scherzbolde waren. Außerdem war ihr Abgang im Umbridge-Jahr legendär gewesen und er hatte ihren Werdegang als Unternehmer immer verfolgt. Er war wirklich stolz auf die beiden gewesen und war es immer noch. Fred starb, aber er starb, da er für seine Meinung eintrat und eine bessere Zukunft für sich, seine Familie und für seine Freunde wollte. Und er starb nicht umsonst.  
Sein Leben war viel zu kurz gewesen und das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er seines wenigstens sinnvoll nutzen sollte. Und das erste was er machen musste, hatte mit Hermine zu tun. Seit wenigen Tagen, hatte er sich endlich eingestanden, dass er diese Frau viel zu sehr bei sich brauchte, als er dachte. Sie vertrieb mit ihrer Anwesenheit seine dunklen Geister und zeigte ihm mit jedem Lächeln, das sie ihm schenkte, dass es etwas gab, wofür es sich zu leben lohnte.  
Er sprang auf und ging schnurstracks auf Hermine zu, die ihn nach wenigen Schritten bemerkt hatte und ihn nun freudig anstrahlte. Dieses Lächeln, war es, das ihn so zufrieden mit sich machte.  
Als er vor ihr stand, verneigte er sich leicht, so wie er es als Schüler gelernt hatte und gab ihr einen Handkuss. „Darf ich bitten?“, fragte er leise und Hermine nickte sofort und legte ihre  
Hand in seine. 

_And make your final move_  
Don't be scared, she wants you to  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away 

Hermine wurde von Severus auf die Tanzfläche geführt und sie merkte, dass ihr Herz schneller klopfte, als sonst. Er zog Hermine zu sich und legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken und sie fühlte dass sie warm und beschützend war. Als sie zu tanzen begannen betrachtete sie Severus und beide schwiegen, wie sonst auch oft. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht immer reden mussten. Manchmal verstanden sie sich wortlos und halfen einander einfach mit ihrer eigenen Anwesenheit.  
Trotzdem hatte Hermine etwas Sorge, als sie in seine Augen sah, die sie warm betrachteten. Sofort musste sie aber lächeln, als sie Severus Daumen spürte, der sanft über ihren Rücken strich. Das Lied verging viel zu schnell und Hermine hielt Severus mit einem bittenden Blick bei sich auf der Tanzfläche.  
Als die ersten Takte des nächsten Liedes losgingen, merkte sie, dass es ein sehr langsames Lied war. Sie machte deshalb den ersten Schritt und legte ihre Arme vorsichtig um Severus Hals, wohl darauf bedacht, nicht auf seine Narbe zu drücken. Dann trat sie einen kleinen Schritt näher auf ihn zu und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte leise. Einen Augenblick später, spürte sie schon, wie Severus seine Arme um sie schlang und langsam im Takt des Liedes mit ihr tanzte.  
Viel zu schnell verging das Lied und Hermine musste diese wohlige Umarmung verlassen, würde aber sogleich von Severus an der Hand genommen und raus auf den Innenhof gezogen. Dort setzten sie sich auf eine der Steinbänke und Hermine lehnte sich an ihn und sah in den Himmel.  
Der Abend und der Moment waren perfekt. 

_Now, believe_  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes 

Sie lehnte an ihm und Severus nahm ihren wunderbaren Duft war, der seine Sinne berauschte. Er sah sie an und betrachtete ihre entspannten Gesichtszüge, während sie in den Himmel sah. Sie war so voller Leben und Severus fragte sich kurz, ob es richtig war, dass er so fühlte, aber ihre Hand, die seine suchte und drückte, belehrte ihn eines Besseren.  
Severus konnte nun nicht mehr wiederstehen, und strich ihr vorsichtig über die Wange und sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in die Berührung. „Hermine“, flüsterte er leise mit rauer Stimme und zog sie näher zu sich. „Severus“, antwortete sie fast seufzend.  
Es war das was er wollte. Dieses Gefühl, dass er hatte, wenn sie bei ihm war. Dieses geborgene, ruhige und gleichzeitig belebende Gefühl. Und gleichzeitig dieses Gefühl der Zuneigung das von ihr ausging und jede seiner Zellen belebte und elektrisierte.  
Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und Severus in ihre Augen sah, räuspere er sich und begann leise zu erzählen. Von seinen Gedanken über die gemeinsamen Stunden, wie er ihr geholfen hatte und wie sehr er diese Freundschaft brauchte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sie angesehen und als er endete, spürte er Hermines Hand, die über seine Wange strich, über seinen Hals und dann vorsichtig über seine Narbe strich.  
Diese Berührungen ließen ihn schwer schlucken und er wusste, dass er es ihr jetzt sagen musste.  
Der Abend und der Moment waren perfekt. 

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die _

Sie hörte ihm zu und sah ihn an, als er sprach. Seine Stimme klang rau und sanft in ihren Ohren. Er erzählte ihr von sich und wie er fühlte und Hermine fühlte mit ihm. Sie wusste was er meinte, auch wenn er es kaum beschrieb.  
Als er endete, war ihr Herz berührt und in Aufruhr und sie konnte nicht anders, als langsam über seine Narbe zu streichen.  
Sie wusste, dass sie das durfte und dass der Schmerz nicht mehr so schlimm war, aber sie wusste auch, dass nur diese Narbe dies alles ermöglich hatte.  
Sie begann nun ebenfalls zu erzählen, da diese Gefühle aus ihr raus wollten. Sie musste ihm erzählen, was sie heute Abend gedacht hatte und wie sie sich in seiner Gegenwart fühlte. Er musste wissen, dass sie diese Freundschaft genauso brauchte wie er.  
Sie erzählte ihm auch von ihren Gedanken, die sie über die gemeinsamen Stunden hatte. Wie sehr sie ihn brauchte und wie sehr sie ihn mochte.  
Schließlich erzählte sie auch, wie diese Gefühle mit jedem Trank, den sie gebraut hatten, mit jedem Buch, dass sie gelesen haben und auch mit jeder Berührung, die sie gespürt hatte gewachsen sind. Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie ihn liebte. 

_So dance your final dance  
Cause this is your final chance _

Severus Herz pochte schnell, aber gleichzeitig beruhigt, als er Hermines Erzählung lauschte. Sie fühlte wie er und teilte seine Gefühle, die er für sie hegte.  
Als sie ihm erzählte, wie ihre Gefühle zu ihm wuchsen und dass sie ihn liebte, setzte sein Herz eine Sekunde aus, ehe es ruhig weiterschlug.  
In diesem Moment hört er plötzlich leise Musik, die von der Halle herüberwehte. Er sah sie kurz an, lächelte, und zog sie auf die Beine.  
Er schlang seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und zog sie eng an sich, sodass er ihren Körper an seinem fühlte. Hermine schlang ihre Arme wieder um seinen Hals und legte den Kopf an seinen Hals. Er fühlte ihren warmen Atem an seiner Haut und er begann langsam mit ihr zu tanzen. Nach ein paar Schritten, blieb er jedoch stehen und flüsterte ihr leise drei Worte ins Ohr, die ihm schon den ganzen Abend auf der Zunge lagen.  
Sie musste wissen, dass er wie sie fühlte.  
Nach diesen wenigen Worten, sahen sie sich lange in die Augen und Severus nahm mit jeder Faser seines Körpers, ihr strahlen in sich auf, dass sich über ihr Gesicht gelegt hatte.  
Er hatte dieses strahlen schon öfters gesehen und würde es noch öfters sehen, aber nie war es schöner gewesen. 


End file.
